


For Her

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Light Angst, Married Couple, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: Riko has held getting Dia a Christmas gift off for too long, and she's unsure of what to do for her wife.





	For Her

Tokyo had always been Riko's favorite city; not only because it was the place in which she grew up, but it had always been the most festive in her eyes. The bright, glowing Christmas lights decked the shops as she walked down the street, overdressed in warm winter clothes, to find her wife a Christmas gift. They had only just recently moved to Tokyo for Dia's job, and the move did not allow Riko to have any time doing shopping otherwise. But Christmas was drawing near, and Riko needed to find something.    
  
The pianists' eyes darted from store to store. It had been awhile since she had visited Tokyo, and boutiques always changed. Riko had considered getting Dia a fancy new piece of jewelry or a dress of some sorts, and maybe she would, but... That wasn't enough, and it didn't feel heartfelt to Riko. She sighed, placing her mitted hands into the pockets of her coat, dragging her heavy feet across the busy, snow covered streets. Without much thought, she turned into a nearby cafe that wasn’t so busy.

 

As the bell to the door opening rang, the waitress behind the counter peeked over. “Oh! Riko-chaaan!~” the waitress called before hurrying over to take help Riko get a seat. “It’s so shiny seeing you here!~” the girl clad in a purple maid-esque dress clung onto the redhead, rubbing her cheek against the other girl’s. 

 

Riko lightly shoved Mari off with a frustrated groan. “Mari-san, every time I come…” 

 

“I rarely get to see you anymore!~ Let me have my fun,” the blonde whined, picking up a menu and beckoning Riko over to a seat. 

 

Following, Riko sighed, taking her seat and looking at the menu.

 

“So, so, my shiny star~ What brings you here today?” Mari takes a seat across from her -- a little bit too casually, causing her fellow workers to look at her; not as if it mattered, Mari was Mari and she was still rich and could do whatever she wanted, it was her cafe, after all.

 

“I’m just hungry,” Riko answers. “I can’t seem to find… or think of a good enough gift for Dia-san, and Christmas is right around the corner.” She rested her chin on her hand. “It’s a tad bit frustrating.”

 

Mari frowned at Riko’s disgruntled face. “It doesn’t have to be bought, you know. Why don’t you just make Dia-chan something?” 

 

“...” Silence filled the room as Riko sat in thought. She could do that, couldn’t she? But what could she make that would be good enough for her Dia-san? Riko was always far lesser than Dia, and anything she did would obviously be topped, and putting in that much effort to make something that may be disappointing would just… be a waste of time-- no, no. Riko shook her head and mentally told herself to keep her mind out of that gutter. She could most definitely make something that would be good enough for Dia.

 

Impatiently, Mari snapped her fingers in front of Riko’s face. “Riko-chaaan, don’t overthink it. Besides, you’re a pianist, aren’t you? Can’t you just use your magic fingers and make Dia-chan a song? Or, you know, use those fingers to make Dia-chan sing a magic song--”

 

Riko shoved her menu into Mari’s face, slightly flushed. “Shut up… for once, please.” 

 

“Ohoho~” Mari snickered at Riko’s red face. “I guess that’s not much of a gift, considering you two already--”

 

“May I please get a green tea latte and a slice of strawberry cheesecake? A flan to take home on the side as well, please.” Riko interrupted. Not today, Mari.

 

“Ah, ok~” Mari stuck out her tongue. “Don’t admit the spicy details! I’ll be right back with your order, sexy!~”

 

“God,” Riko groaned. “Please…”

 

With a wink, Mari twirled off into the back of the kitchen to place Riko’s order in and get her that latte.

 

Riko tapped her fingers on the table, trying to think of something… Well, she was indeed, a pianist, and she could indeed, make Dia a song. But what type of song? She thought about it for a few minutes. What made Dia… Dia? Her wife was elegant and beautiful; stern, but always knew when to let her facade down, caring and protective… Traditional. 

 

A melody slowly formed in Riko’s head, and before she knew it, she was tapping to the rhythm of it. Sure, she would still have to test it out on her piano, but that was… fine. It was for Dia, after all. After a few more minutes of thought, Mari came back with Riko’s order and placed it on the table in front of her. 

 

“It’s getting busier, so I won’t have time to stay and talk~ But it seems like you’ve thought of something! You didn’t even look up when I sat that fat, sexy cheesecake in front of you.”

 

Riko stared at Mari. Deeeeep into her soul. “I don’t know if I want this cheesecake anymore.”

 

“I mean, I’m only saying MY opinion. I just think the cheesecake is s-”

 

“Please.” Riko sips her latte. Mari pouts at Riko’s response. God, Riko really is no fun allowed! Dia’s rubbing off on her too much.

 

Mari groaned dramatically. “Fiiine. I’ll leave you to it, then? “ Mari winks. 

 

Riko nods slightly. “I’d like to enjoy myself, thank you.”

 

After finishing up at the Cafe and paying -- while also getting a few more winks from Mari as she did so -- Riko set her path outward, stepping back into the cold snow-buried streets, making her way to the nearest subway station so she could get back home and begin on her composition for Dia’s Christmas present. 

 

When she finally got onto her train, she stared out the window of the fast-moving metro and lost herself in thought. She would go home, wrap the rest of the gifts that were meant for the rest of Aqours, and then she would sit and compose. Maybe she would have enough time to even write some lyrics, though she wasn’t the best writer in Aqours… Shadow Gate to Love was already a hard enough song, and the rest of the group just said that in the end it had a very “special” vibe. Mari specifically called it sexy. She sighed thinking about this; she didn’t want for this song to end up the same way…

 

The train had finally stopped at Riko’s destination in Okutama. Riko stepped out of the station and snuggled deeper into her coat. It was a very old-fashioned place, just like how Dia liked, but it was close to her work and since it was in Tokyo, it was fine. Dia had bought a very, very, expensive house up in the area; it was surrounded by what was usually greenery covered in snow. They had even had a nice little lake frozen over by their house.

 

Riko shuffled her way inside their home after ten minutes of walking. Of course, Dia was nowhere to be found. Her wife didn’t get off until late, so she had the entire house to herself for the next… two or three hours, at the least. And she did just as she said she would, and went to wrap the rest of the gifts she’d bought for Aqours, wrapping them all in individually-selected wrapping paper to fit her old groupmates personalities. 

Then, Riko picked them all up and shoved them all under the Christmas tree. Yup. Done for now. She immediately decided to go warm herself under the kotatsu, grabbing a notebook and some even older notes beforehand. 

 

“Laelaps,” Riko groaned. “You’re in the way of my legs.” A small bark in response. Riko shifted her legs around to get comfortable. The dog ultimately decided to just lay on her lap.

 

Riko opened the notebook and went to a fresh page, contemplated on titling it, but did not. She would work on lyrics first and choose composition after. More thoughts of Dia appeared in her mind. She felt herself growing warmer as she wrote down cheesy, almost cliche lyrics about love. 

 

It was going to be a long night, Riko thought.

 

\--

 

It was around ten at night when Dia finally returned home. She had missed her first train and ended up getting home later than usual. She turns the knob to the front entrance and sighs, quietly stepping into the cozy home. She takes off her scarf and coat, gently setting them on the coat hanger before making her way into the living room, only to see a sleeping Riko.

 

Dia smiles softly, taking note of the open notebook underneath Riko’s face. With careful steps, Dia walks next to her wife and bends down, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

 

“Riko-chan, wake up. Let’s head into the room.” Dia says softly, slightly shaking Riko.

 

“Nnn…” Riko groans, digging her face further into the notebook before opening her tired eyes. “You’re home… late.”

 

“You don’t have to wait for me, you know.” Dia chuckles lightly, standing up and offering a hand to Riko, who then pulls herself up as well. “What have you been writing? A new song?”

 

“It’s nothing, please don’t look at it.”

 

Dia raises an eyebrow. “Ooh… is it a surprise, then?”

 

“Maybe it is.” Riko replies. Dia takes note of the shade of pink brushing over her cheeks and gives a small giggle.

 

“I look forward to it. But for now, you need to sleep. I do NOT want your sleep schedule to be messed up again.”

 

“Don’t you have to shower? You know I can’t sleep alone…” Riko leans on Dia’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist. 

 

“You’re so clingy. I don’t have work tomorrow, … and it’s cold, so it’s fine. We can head straight to bed.”

 

“Okay.” Riko yawns, letting Dia drag her into their bedroom.

 

\--

Riko sits up at six-thirty in the morning. She looks at her wife laying next to her -- and clinging to her, like some sort of koala -- and smiles. Carefully, she removes Dia’s arms from around her and slips out of bed. She has to get to work if she wants to get this done. She has three days. One day to write lyrics, one day to compose, and one day to practice. 

 

_ Deep breaths,  _ Riko thinks to herself while taking one. Getting overwhelmed was the entire reason Riko had to  _ stop  _ performing in the first place -- Gods knows what it would do to her right now. She sits back at the table and gets back to work.

 

Two more hours pass and her lyrics, despite being awful to her, are done. She reminds herself to not overthink it. She would write the composition later on her computer instead of by hand, but for now, she decides to go start on breakfast. It’s the least she could do for Dia.

 

… And then, she finds herself questioning if she’s enough. Freezing mid-way through the kitchen entrance, Riko looks down at her hands. No, no no no. She’s shaking. Not again. Why is it always the smallest things that make her think? Why can’t she function normally for once in her life? 

 

Before she knows it, Riko finds herself sitting on the floor, hugging her knees and crying. She wasn’t good enough. She wasn’t good enough for anything. Not for Aqours. She was why they disbanded. Not for Dia. Dia could do so much better than someone utterly worthless like her. Riko thinks that she should just pack her bags and leave right now, then maybe she can finally have the courage to kill herself instead of continue on as miserable as she is now--

 

“Riko.” Warm, familiar arms are suddenly wrapped around her. Dia’s chin pressed up against Riko’s shoulder as she came closer. “It’s okay, Riko.”

 

“N-Nothing’s okay,” Riko stammers, trying her best to get out of Dia’s grip. “Please just let me go-- It’ll-- It’ll be better for you, Dia, please.”

 

Dia shakes her head. “I love you, Riko.”  Her fingers entwine with Riko’s.

She has no intent of letting go.

 

\--

 

“I’m sorry about that,” Riko wipes her eyes. “I-I just- I don’t know what-”

 

“Don’t apologize to me,” Dia interjects. “There isn’t any need to. Also, I saw what you were doing… I read the lyrics, by the way, and I love them, but… Riko, honey, you don’t need to make anything for me.” She rubs her wife’s back softly. “I know how you are, and I know how easily you get stressed out. We talked about this with your therapist.”

 

Riko frowns. “But you always do so much for me, and I--”

 

“I do those things because I love you, and I don’t expect anything back.”

 

“Mari-san suggested it.”

 

“Well--” Dia sighs. “Mari doesn’t know you like I do.”

 

Riko looks down at the ground. “I wanted to finish the song.”

 

“Why don’t we do it together?” Dia smiles. “I know how to write music too, you know. I am multi-talented.” Riko laughs.

 

“It- It’s true!” Dia exclaims, pouting. 

 

“I never said it wasn’t. I just-” Riko smiles. “I just love your personality.”

 

Dia grins. “I would assume so, or you wouldn’t have married me.” She places a kiss on Riko’s lips. 

 

“And I love yours, too.”

 

\--

 

Christmas finally hits, and all of Aqours are making their ways to the Kurosawa household. Riko is finishing up the household decorations and reorganizing the gifts under the tree, while Dia is finishing up the food for everyone. 

 

Riko can’t help but glance back at the piano sitting in the living room every now and then. It was a lot easier to make a song with help. They had decided on Riko playing, and Dia singing. The pianist felt excitement grow in her chest every time she thought about Dia singing the song that she had written for her. 

 

The doorbell had rung. “Oh, just a minute!” Riko jumped up and ran to the door, opening it for--

 

Well, all of Aqours. She didn’t expect them to all come at once, but it was no bother. As the seven members fought through the doorway, Riko calmly placed herself down on one of the large sofas that they’d had.

 

“Waaaaaao!” Chika’s eyes glistened as she looked all around the house. “Your house is soooo big, Riko-chaan! Dia-san must really have a good job! Compared to the house Kanan-chan and I have, you could fit fifty more people in here!” 

 

“That’s an exaggeration, Chika-chan.” Kanan patted her girlfriend on the head. “Of course I’d expect Dia to go all out, though.”

 

“BUU BUU,” Dia pokes her head out of the kitchen. “Riko-chan wanted a nice house. I would have went for something smaller, but we are planning on having kids, so-”

 

Mari choked. “OH MY GOD.” 

 

“Don’t make such a big deal out of it, Mari.” Dia rolls her eyes. “We’ve all talked about kids before.” 

 

Hanamaru blinked. “Oh, considering that… I don’t wanna’ make it a big thing, but I just wanna tell ya guys something right now.” She took a seat on a different sofa, and Yoshiko quickly followed to sit next to her. 

 

“Ah?” Riko looked over, getting all excited already.

 

“I’m pregnant, zura! I have been for awhile now, I just didn’t wanna say anything until we all got together again.”

 

All several members that were not the mothers gasped in sync.

 

“Ah, congratulations!” Riko clapped. 

 

“So is the baby gonna come out as a demon?” Chika questioned. Yoshiko glared over at her. 

 

“I’d hope so, I mean, Zuramaru IS carrying her, after all.” Yoshiko crosses her arms and leans onto Hanamaru. 

Hanamaru pinches Yoshiko’s cheek in reply. “Yocchan…” She smiles, but not a kind one.

 

“I’m sorry,” Yoshiko hastily replies.

 

Dia steps out of the kitchen wiping sweat from her brow. “If anything happens to that baby, Yoshiko-san, I will personally kill you.”

 

“Aaaahh! Stop looking at me! I’ll be a good mother, I promise!” Yoshiko tugs on her hair. 

 

Mari pats Yoshiko on the back. “Stop bullying Yohane-chan already!~ She’s grown up and proven that she’s a responsible adult.” 

 

“T-That’s debatable,” Ruby adds. “We stayed up last night playing Mario Party until twelve in the m-morning…”

 

“Ruby,” Dia steps closer to her sister. “Why.”

 

“E-Eeekk- Leah-chan and I just wanted to hang out with Hanamaru-chan and Yoshiko-chan, but we ended up staying the whole night, and--”

 

“Ruby. Your health is going to deteriorate. Don’t do that again.”

 

“Okay, onee-chan…” Ruby sighs in defeat. 

 

“You two never change,” You smiles. “I guess that’s a sibling thing, huh?” 

 

“Yes,” the two siblings reply in response.

 

Mari runs her fingers through You’s hair. “Well, since we’re all-- Wait, Ruby-chan, where’s Leah-chan?”

 

“She caught a l-late flight back to Hakodate to go see Sarah-chan. By late, I mean early. Like a-at two in the morning early…”

 

“Oh,” Mari stares, ignoring the fact that a sleep-deprived Leah had just ventured off on her own, “Well, since we’re all here! Why don’t we start opening gifts?~ I’ve gotten everyone something extremely SHINY~ And expensive, at that.”

 

“I tried to stop her,” You shakes her head. “Never works.”

 

“You can’t stop THE Ohara Mari.” Kanan adds, taking a sip of apple cider that Dia had brought out. “It just doesn’t work.”

 

Riko stands up and adjusts her skirt. “Well, um- actually, if it would be okay, I would like to present a song that I had wrote for my wife.” Dia walks over, wrapping an arm around Riko. “I… well. It’s kind of rushed, and Dia-chan ended up finding out about it, so she’s going to sing, and I’m going to play, and--”

 

Mari sniffles. “You did it.” She wipes a fake tear.

 

“I haven’t heard you play a piano in awhile, Riko-chan! Let’s hear it!” Chika cheers. 

 

The support from her friends eases Riko’s nerves a little. Dia’s smile relaxes her entirely. She takes a seat on the piano chair while Dia adjusts the notebook, flipping it to the proper page with the lyrics on it.

 

And the room goes quiet when Riko hits the first key. An intriguing, calm melody plays off of her fingertips. Dia’s voice only fuels her passion to play.

 

When their song stops, the room is still quiet for a few seconds. The rest of Aqours begin to clap and cheer.

 

Dia kisses Riko. “Thank you for creating such a wonderful song for me to sing. It was amazing to hear you play again.” She smooths back Riko’s hair and presses her forehead against her wife’s.

 

“Ahh…” Riko sniffles, quickly going to pat away the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “Dia-chan, I love you. You’re amazing.”

 

“I have an equally as amazing wife, and I will not have you saying otherwise.” Another kiss.

 

“So when’s the duet album coming out?” You jokes. “...No, really. I think you guys could do something magical. It’s nice to see you give Riko-chan the confidence she needs and deserves, Dia-san.”

 

“I try,” Dia says, squeezing Riko’s hand. 

 

“Oh, oh! I have an idea now!” Chika waves her arms in the air, looking only slightly stupid. “Riko-chan, do you remember how to play the rest of our old songs?!”

 

“Of course I do. I would never forget.” Riko cracks her knuckles, already aware of what her best friend might be saying.

“Let’s sing, then! It’s been a long time since we’ve all sung together!”

 

Dia laughs. “Did we not just go out to karaoke last month?”

 

“Too long,” Chika pouts. “And we didn’t sing our songs! And it’s not the same if it isn’t Riko-chan playing the piano.” 

 

“I do like the idea, though.” Dia looks at Riko. “Would you be down?”

 

Riko nods in response, sitting back down. “Always. But I get to choose the first song, and you all have to sing in response to what I play.”

 

“Deal.”

 

_ Seinaru Hi no Inori  _ Played throughout the house, the nine members not missing a beat as they sang in harmony. To Riko, this was certainly the best way to celebrate the holidays. Sitting in her home, with her wife, and the closest friends that she could ever, having good times together with no worries in the world.

 

As they sang, Riko lost herself in thought. She couldn’t be any happier than right now, her eyes darting around to look at everyone, smiles on their faces. 

 

Riko was happy that she had made it this far to see this day, and Dia was to thank for that. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Completely ignoring the fact that Dia's birthday is on Jan 1st and that ultimately would've been a more suitable thing for this fic, enjoy this Christmas fic! It's been awhile since I've written something so long, so I hope it makes sense. Anyways, Dia and Riko are canon in my heart and I love them so much.
> 
> Happy Holidays! Thank you for reading ;w; /


End file.
